


★ — ❛ Did you really think this was ｏｖｅｒ ? ❜

by Unfuckwithable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfuckwithable/pseuds/Unfuckwithable
Summary: After Astra died, things didn't go exactly according to plan...Or as anyone could have expected, for that matter.





	

 

❛ Little One. ❜

 

 

“I will die before I allow another world to end when I could save it.”  
“If you die, she dies – and I always keep my promises, wife.”  
  
And when that moment came, the moment of her death, Astra remembered this conversation — and so much more.  
  
With a knife to Hank Henshaw’s throat, she was ready to strike — or so she thought. She wasn’t. And that’s why she hesitated for only a second. But that second was enough…  
  
She had turned her back towards the enemy, an enemy that no longer walked along the lines of that definition.  
  
Alex Danvers.  
  
‘You love her,’ the Agent had said earlier, ‘That’s how I know your heart isn’t in this war anymore.’  
  
And Alex had been right. Astra just realized it a little too late.  
  
She realized it when she hesitated to kill the last green martian, and with that hesitation, the warrior side of General Astra In-Ze slipped just as easily from her like Agent Danvers’ kryptonite sword slipped through her.  
  
She was a good warrior - that one, Astra thought. And, in a way, she was glad about that because it meant Kara was well-protected — by the strongest human on this earth, she was sure of that. After all, nothing else mattered anymore.  
  
When her back hit the cold ground, blueish-grey orbs settled upon the blackness that was the night sky. Not long ago Kara, just like Alura a long long time ago, had told her to have faith.  
  
“Kara,” she whispered into the night as if praying to Rao and the stars before her eyes fell upon Alex, a tear running down the side of her face. “Kara, please.”  
  
Kara.  
❛ Little One. ❜  
The spy beacon.  
❛ Everyone deserves faith, even you. ❜  
The niece she loved like a daughter.  
❛ I love you, Kara. ❜  
  
“Astra!”  
  
It was Kara’s voice that pulled the dying woman from the enclosing darkness once more and suddenly, earth stood still.  
  
There she was, alive and well. Her ‘little one’ had obviously survived the Black Mercy and that was all that mattered now. Sadly, she’d never get to thank Agent Danvers for that because she needed her last energy to warn her niece about Non – and to call her ‘little one’ a final time.  
  
When she finally died, Astra was more at peace than she could have ever imagined. She came to earth believing the person she loved most had betrayed her only to find another truth — a truth that had mended the oldest, deepest wounds in her heart. And that very same person would survive and thrive, Astra told herself because she had to — and because, in the moment of her death, Astra In-Ze had faith.  
  
  
★ — ★ — ★ — ★ — ★  
  
  
She woke up when a wave of electricity shook her body, leaving no vein, no nerve untouched. In surprise and confusion, Astra tore her eyes open and immediately, it felt like waking up from a nightmare.  
  
A nightmare in which she had died.  
  
Her hand flew up to touch her chest where the sword had sliced through… just that her hand never met her chest.  
  
She was—  
  
Her eyes darted to the side and she tried to move her head as much as she could.  
  
—chained?  
  
She tried to move again, to fight.  
  
No, she was /restrained/.  
  
“Argh!”  
  
A low growl left her dry throat when she realized her efforts were fruitless.  
  
“What is this?! Where am I?!”  
  
Silence.  
  
The only sound came from her chest, where her heart rapidly hammered against the confines of its cage.  
  
“—Hello?!”  
  
And there it was – the clicking.  
The clicking of heels?  
  
Again, she tried to move her head but it was pointless. All she could see was a dark ceiling and some machines she was probably attached to, judging by the pressure in her wrists. And— green light. Kryptonite.  
  
This wasn’t Rao’s will, was it?  
She was supposed to be greeted with the light of the sun; with the faces of her family – with the smile of her sister. She was supposed to be welcomed warmly and from there on out appear each dawn to watch over Kara. She was supposed to find peace.  
  
This did not look like peace.  
  
This looked like—  
  
«Well, well. Now look who finally woke up.»  
  
—a tall woman with a jaw so edgy and features so hard she might as well kill people with just her features.  
  
Astra frowned. She had never seen that woman before.  
  
“ . . . Rao?”  
  
She asked like a child who wanted to believe. It was one of these moments in which your mind knows something is wrong but your heart desperately wants to believe— wants to have faith.  
  
«No, General. Did you really think this was over?» The tall woman replied with a smirk, stepping closer before long fingers reached out to trace Astra’s cheek, «Your time to meet Rao isn’t here yet. And if you play your cards right, it won’t come for a long time.»  
  
  
Despite knowing better, Astra tried to pull away, disdain clearly written all over her features. “Who are you?! Where am I?!”  
  
«You are home now, Astra In-Ze.  
Welcome to CADMUS.»

 

 

 

 

★ — ★ — ★ — ★ — ★

 Keep reading [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10542552/chapters/23280000)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> This solo is part of a greater story: The Heart Knows  
> — http://archiveofourown.org/works/10542552/chapters/23280000


End file.
